


Prompt Drabbles

by docmcqueen



Category: Cars (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Character Study, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Internalized Homophobia, Introspection, M/M, Yearning, doc is like 70, lightning is like 40 maybe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-10 09:53:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20133496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/docmcqueen/pseuds/docmcqueen
Summary: just a bunch of drabbles from a book of prompts i bought





	1. Doc and Lightning, A Strange Request at a Piano Bar

**Author's Note:**

> im gay, enjoy

You’re wearing a fancy suit sitting in an even fancier restaurant, collar chafing against your neck, shoes pinching; you’re as uncomfortable as you can remember being since you quit racing and no longer had to attend those fancy galas. You feel as awkward and as uncomfortable as you’ve ever felt but you’re also as happy as you’ve ever felt.

Doc is sitting across from you in a similarly stuffy suit, dark blue to bring out his eyes, burgundy for you for obvious reasons. You begged sally to pick them out for you guys, surprising Doc with both the suits and the reservation. You don’t know where the stereotype that gay men are fashionable came from because despite how much you love docs dick up your ass, you can’t pick out a suit that isn’t plain black and white to save your life.

Docs better at stuff than you are, better at finding classy things to decorate your shared home, finding neutral colored pants to match his old man doctor button ups. But even he knows nothing about fancy suits, let alone colorful ones like you had wanted.

So, you’re both way out of your comfort zones in clothes you’d never usually wear in a place you’d never usually go, all because you asked and he likes to make you happy. That thought, that despite how uncomfortable going to fancy places together, all dressed up, obviously on a romantic date makes him feel, he does it for you. Because he loves you.

That thought makes the fear in your heart turn to excitement and gives you the confidence to go up to the piano bar and request that they play the main theme from _Rebel Without a Cause. _He’d drunkenly confessed to you that when he was younger, he’d dreamed of dancing to that song with a man that he loved.

You hope you can be that guy. You even have the music printed out considering how old the damn song is. It’s embarrassing how long you’ve been planning for this, to make it perfect for him. You walk back to him, smiling at his confused face. The music starts up and his confusion turns to awe. You hold your hand out and pray that he takes it.


	2. Doc and Lightning, A Romantic Scene in an Unromantic Place

****If someone had told you a year ago that you would have a boy on his knees for you in a public bathroom you’d never have believed them.

Maybe when you were a young hot shot, cocky and handsome, getting all of your opponents under your hands. Always hidden away; in bathrooms, cupboards, anywhere where no one could see.

So, it’s not the fact that you’re in a bathroom that’s crazy, you’re used to that. Used to having to be quick, discreet, quiet. Used to having to take whatever you could get, wherever you could get it.

The unrealistic part is that the beautiful boy on his knees for you is not in a hurry; he’s not going to leave you after he’s gotten off, he’s not going to punch you in the teeth and pretend not to know your name.

Instead, he’s going to go home with you, he’s going to kiss you and hold you and he’s going to tell you he loves you and mean it. If someone had told you a year ago that a boy as perfect as Lightning Mcqueen would love you, touch you, let you touch him and love him in return, you would have knocked them out. For being so ridiculous, for giving an old man false hope.

You never thought you’d ever get to touch a boy again. Taste him, want him and be wanted right back. But here, now, with his hair in your hands his blue eyes staring up at you, you think maybe there’s hope for you yet. Maybe you aren’t just meant to wait for death, but to live.


	3. Doc and Lightning, The Love of Each other’s Lives

It’s way too early. Even for you, and definitely for Lightning, so you stop yourself from waking him up. You’re laying together on your shared bed, light streaming in through the window illuminating the miraculous boy in your bed, blankets down around your feet even though it’s too damn cold to be anything but fully bundled up. Lightning always ends up kicking the damn things down. Every night without fail. You should be annoyed but all you can manage to be is endeared and exasperated.

You reach down to pull them up as carefully as you can, trying not to dislodge the drooling blonde on your shoulder. You know it’s in vain, he’s the lightest sleeper you’ve ever met. So, by the time you’ve got the covers securely cocooned around the two of you he’s blinking himself awake. Greasy hair flattened onto one side of his head, adorably fluffy on the other. Even with eye boogers and drool drying on your shoulder, he’s still the most beautiful god damned thing you’ve ever seen.

You bring your hand up to wipe at his eye boogers and plant a chaste kiss on his dry lips. He looks up at you blearily, confused, and so so pretty. Prettiest boy you’ve ever seen, let alone had in your bed, gotten to touch, love.

Every day that you wake up with him in your arms you think you’ve finally died. You know he’d give you an earful if you told him so you keep it to yourself but it’s true. You hope if there is an afterlife that this is yours. Your boy in your arms, sleep warm, hair all over your pillow, soft freckled skin on display all over your sheets, scent all over your bed, your house, your life.

You look into his baby blue eyes and tell him you love him. You tell him in a whisper; not because it’s a secret, but because the moment feels so fragile, so breakable. He smiles up at you, brighter than his hair, his eyes, the sun shining on you both.

He smiles at you, so wide, all teeth, sleep breath on your face and you think god if there is an afterlife, and your allowed to have a happy one, contrary to what you’ve been told all your life, you hope you get to have this and nothing else for all of eternity. Just this, for as long as you’re allowed.

**Author's Note:**

> kusos and comment if ya liked, tumblr is genderrfluidharry :)


End file.
